The Workday
by Soline
Summary: One-shot. Lucius takes interest in Miss Granger's life. His apprentices must, of course, look their best. What happens when she returns to the office late at night, wanting to be wanted?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"It's Miss Granger."

"Really?"

Miss Granger shot her boss an exasperated glance. Lucius glanced over her once before straightening the parchment on his desk. The girl, fresh from Hogwarts, had just joined his banking department in the Ministry. She admittedly did better than any other apprentice he had until, that is, the past week.

"Wait, Miss Granger," Lucius said. She nodded and sidled into the chair before his wide desk. Lucius watched the way her ill-manicured fingers smoothed over her skirt - her clothing was becoming more and more modest. Lucius didn't mind giving his female apprentices an admiring eye now and then, and Miss Granger had become one of his favorites. She knew how to leave things to his imagination.

But lately her skirts were reaching past her knees, all the way down to her ankles, and she no longer left the top three buttons undone on her blouse. It all left Lucius with very little to fantasize about.

"Is there something you wanted to say, sir?" Miss Granger said and squirmed in her seat.

"I'm unhappy with your performance," he said. Her cheeks suddenly inflamed as if she'd been slapped and her eyes grew bright.

"Is it the progress reports, sir?" she said. "I know you asked for five pages, and I've been doing ten pages. I apologize; I know you're very busy-"

"That's quite enough," Lucius said quietly. She snapped her teeth together. "No, my complaint is of your appearance. As you know, my department deals with customers everyday. They need to be reassured of our trustworthiness and precision. Your appearance isn't satisfying that expectation."

Lucius knew he'd hurt her when he was finished. Her eyes welled up with thick tears, but she kept blinking to dam them up.

"Yes, sir," she whispered.

"If I may ask, Miss Granger, what's caused this disregard? I assure you, I thought you looked very nice before."

"I-I… I…" she stammered. Lucius smiled a little at her confusion: was he insulting or complimenting her? "I'd rather not say."

He frowned and changed tact.

"I care about my employees no matter their bloodlines or past ties," he said, leaning back in his chair. Miss Granger looked up with a little smile that Lucius returned.

"I divorced Ron," she said. "He cheated on me, and I caught him at it… But he hasn't moved out of the flat yet."

"And why not?"

"He says it should be his," she shrugged. Lucius considered her briefly. Then he stood and turned his back with his arms crossed like he was angry.

"Sir?"

"You'll not be working today, Miss Granger," he said shortly. "You are on direct orders to return to your flat and remove Mr. Weasley, even if you have to hex him out."

"But… I can't just…"

"Sure you can," he said. He could feel her eyes burning into his back, but refused to look around. "If you don't have him out by today, you're fired."

"What!"

"I'll not have such an uncaring, irresponsible assistant in my office. If you care to continue your career-"

The door slammed. Lucius turned and found his office completely empty, with the door still rocking on its hinges. He chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She returned in the late afternoon. Lucius had expected her to turn herself into a bombshell, vying for his approval again because Miss Granger thrived on approval. But she stumbled in and slammed the door behind her.

"Take it out!" she growled, slamming her palms on the desk.

"Pardon?" Lucius stood, peering past her hair. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"The memory," she said impatiently. "The memory of her and Ron together. I don't want it. Take it out."

"Miss Granger, what happened to your eye?"

It was bruised a light purple, like someone had hit her but hadn't really meant it.

"I did as you said," she pressed. "I forced him out of the apartment with all of his things. Now return the favor and remove the memory."

He strode around the desk, pulling out his wand, and pushed Miss Granger's hair away from her face. She flinched a little but looked otherwise fascinated by his closeness.

"Very well," he said. "Stay very still. I'm going to heal your eye, too."

"All right," she murmured and stared at his hair. Lucius was pleased for a split second. He was proud of his hair - it stayed full and blonde, while other men's were receding and silver.

"Legillimens," he said and searched Miss Granger's mind. He found her approaching her flat - a green door with a brass number 3 on it. The edges of the memory were fuzzy, but he could clearly see her dropping her bag on the table. Her hand slowed at the moaning noises, and then Lucius followed her toward the back. She pushed open the door.

Even Lucius cocked his head at the adventurous position Weasley and the girl had put themselves into. The blonde, whose breasts were too suspiciously scarred for Lucius' tastes, was rolled up onto her neck with her face between her knees so that her bottom stuck straight up in the air. Weasley stood over her, his fingers clutching her jiggling bottom and pounding into her like he was using a jackhammer.

In the memory, Miss Granger turned away sobbing. Lucius waved his wand, said "Obliviate," and returned to the office. She wobbled a little.

"Do you feel all right?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she said. She screwed up her face, as if trying to remember something, and then smiled. As she rubbed away tears, Lucius removed the bruise from her eye.

"You could have him punished for this," Lucius murmured.

"No," she said firmly. "Thank you, sir."

Then she dashed out of the office, her fingers still rubbing her eyes and Lucius' wand still hanging in the air. He frowned after her, slightly angry at himself for not accompanying her. How could he ask her to do something that he'd not overseen? He should have offered help, if not from him then from another employee.

Never mind. Miss Granger was a tough chit, and Lucius would find a way for Weasley to suffer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Mister Malfoy Senior,_

_Mister Ronald Weasley is hereby prohibited from participating in the next two consecutive seasons of Quidditch matches. All pay and benefits are also suspended for the duration of his expulsion. We thank you for bringing this offense to our attention._

_Sincerely,_

_Herald Hopkins_

_Director of International Quidditch Association_

Lucius grinned and intertwined his fingers behind his head. It was late and he'd worked overtime, but sacking Ronald Weasley made it worthwhile. He'd never liked the kid to begin with, let alone his family, but Lucius would not have _anyone_ harm his staff.

He glanced at the mantelpiece where the clock read seven o'clock. There was no hurry to get home. The house elves prepared dinner on command and no one waited for him. Usually Narcissa waited up, but ever since she left two years before, the house was empty.

He reached for his jacket, but there was a soft creaking as the office door opened.

"Miss Granger?"

He heard the sexy thudding of heels as she walked in. Her hair had been smoothed into wild curls. Her eyes were dark and smoky, and not just because of make-up.

"Sir, come here." She stopped in front of the desk. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her command, but his interest piqued. He dropped his jacket over his chair once more and walked around, until he was between Miss Granger and the desk. She looked different than usual, wild and reckless.

"What do you need, Miss Granger? It is quite past working hours," he murmured. A nervous smile slipped onto her lips and disappeared just as quickly.

Lucius' eyes fell down to her fingers as they untied the belt around her jacket, and it fell to her feet. She had on tall boots, a black miniskirt, and a tight black blouse. Before he could comment, Miss Granger raised onto her tiptoes and kissed him. He sat back onto the desk, trying weakly to pull away, but she followed him. Her tongue trailed across his bottom lip then curled against his own as he granted her entrance. She clambered onto the desk, straddling him as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Lucius grunted. He loved it when women played with his hair. She sat down in his lap, her bottom wriggling against him, and Lucius pulled quickly away.

"Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir?"

Lucius moaned. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I want. I'm getting what I want," she said. She sat back in his lap, her fingers running through his hair.

"What else do you want?" he said. His hands cupped her bottom, and she arched into his grip.

"I want to be wanted," she muttered. She dropped her lips to his neck. "I _need_ someone to want me." She licked the salty skin beneath his ear. "Don't you want me?"

She rolled her bottom in his lap. Lucius could feel the heat of her thighs from beneath his trousers. He hesitated. He'd never had sex with an employee before. He had no qualms with visiting fuck buddies or clean whores, but employees had always remained off-limits.

Miss Granger leaned back, regret already flooding her expression.

"I'm sorry, sir," she gushed. "How could I think you'd have me… You're so…" She gazed at him, slightly fearful and very admiring. She began lifting herself off.

"No, Miss Granger," he growled. Her eyes lit up and she squealed as he lifted her up, still straddling him, and spun her around so she sprawled across the desk. She seemed to regain her "predator" attitude because she started unbuttoning her blouse, revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

"You minx," he said as she squirmed out of her shirt. She arched when he chewed lightly at her nipple and kneaded the other with his hand.

"D-Down," she panted and pushed on his shoulders. Lucius chuckled darkly as he licked his way down her stomach. He flipped the skirt over her hips and found she also wore no panties. She was completely shaved, probably just for him, and Lucius admired briefly the plumpness of her lips. She pulled on his hair.

"Behave, Miss Granger," he said.

"Yes, sir," she whimpered. Lucius smiled. He was beginning to love their boss-employee game. She stopped pulling and instead stroked his blonde locks gently. He rewarded her by pushing her thighs into the air and licking her once from perineum to clitoris.

The desperate cry she breathed encouraged Lucius to continue licking, lapping up her juices and applying more pressure.

"Your fingers?" she pleaded. Lucius complied, curling a finger into her wetness and landing his tongue's concentrations on the reddening bud. She was surprisingly tight for someone already sexually experienced.

She was beginning to writhe and her quim started clenching on his finger.

"No, no, Miss Granger," he said and stood again.

"Please!"

"No, you'll come for me when I let you." He smirked at her willing eyes. "It was awfully naughty of you to come to work without panties. And these boots… tsk tsk… what would the boss say?"

"I think he'd say, 'Get on your knees, Miss Granger,'" she smiled.

"Oh, he would certainly punish you," Lucius said. Miss Granger reached for Lucius' trousers. He stood straight and let her unzip him. She didn't even bother unbuttoning him or undoing his belt. Miss Granger's eager hand snaked inside his trousers and coaxed his cock and testicles out of the zipper hole.

She was obviously pleased with his size - Lucius caught the excited grin that crossed her cheeks. She slid off the desk and kneeled.

"Ask permission," Lucius grunted. Miss Granger smirked up at him, and his cock twitched at the sight of it hovering near her lips.

"May I suck you, sir?" she said innocently. He chuckled at her act.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

Her tongue lathered him like he was a lollipop. Her mouth enveloped him with a velvet wetness. She swished her tongue around the head, then let it scrape slightly against her teeth. She released him from her mouth with a small 'pop' and moved down to lick his balls. Lucius dropped his head back and groaned.

"Miss Granger?"

"Mmm?"

"Stand up and bend over the desk now," he panted. She scrambled to follow directions. It was only due to his experience that Lucius didn't cream then, watching her bend over the desk, her skirt just revealing her glistening quim and the leather boots encasing her calves.

He clutched her hips and pressed into her warmth. She dropped her forehead onto paperwork as Lucius pushed his cock in, stretching her to fullness. She rocked her hips back to take as much as she could.

"Tell me how you want me," she said.

Lucius stroked in and out of her, until his balls slapped against her thighs.

"I want you, witch," he said. "I want you everyday bent over for me. I want you to ask permission to suck my cock. I want me to be the only one you fuck."

"The only one?" she asked. Her head lifted a little.

"_Yes_," he growled. His smacked her ass hard, leaving a red print behind.

"Again, sir!"

"Of course," he smiled. Miss Granger was proving to be a very naughty girl. He landed another spanking on the other cheek so it turned a brighter red than the first. "Do you like it, Miss Granger?"

"Very much," she whimpered. Lucius leaned over her, his fists placed on either side of her back, as he thrust as hard as he could manage. Miss Granger shrieked under his reckless abandonment. Her fingers clutched at the edge of the desk. He could feel her quim tightening on his cock, almost to the point of pain. She pressed the side of her face onto the cool desk and screamed. Lucius pushed her hair aside to watch the bliss on her face, but he started coming in the friction of her orgasm.

He dropped his forehead onto her back as he swelled and released inside her. She remained still, not seeming to want to remove him from her. She purred when Lucius dropped a kiss on her spine, then tucked himself back into his trousers.

"You may dress, Miss Granger," he said gently.

"Okay, sir." She moved slow to replace her clothing and jacket. Lucius reseated himself behind the desk - his ears were ringing and his head spinning. She looked at him with guarded eyes. Lucius considered her nervousness.

"I'll need you to work overtime from now on. It won't leave any time for second jobs. Is that clear, Miss Granger?"

"Oh yes, sir," Miss Granger smiled.

* * *

I had the time to put out a little one-shot, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I'm quite busy with wedding planning at the moment, but I intend to finish my stories one day. These one-shots are just to satisfy my muse.

Did you like it?

Soline


End file.
